


The Prince Morsian

by MystcialGalaxy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I Don't Even Know, It's like a mix of everything that will leave you laughing, Loki is princess buttercup---, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Please Don't Hate Me, The Princess Bride References, This was just a funny thing I wrote Idk, Thor - Freeform, Thor: The Dark World, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystcialGalaxy/pseuds/MystcialGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairytale adventure about a beautiful young woman and her one true love. She must find him after a long separation and save him. They must battle the evils of the Chitauri and life to be reunited with each other.  The Prince Morsian © MysticalGalaxy 2016<br/>~<br/>(This story will update every day until it is finished, once it is done there will be an extra chapter as a bonus! This is a Loki x Reader Tale based off the wonderful (Harilous) movie 'The Princess Bride', I do not own any of the characters nor do I own you! :) Thank you for Reading and enjoy the Fanfiction! )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince Morsian

~The Prince Morsian~

The small child tapped away at his baseball video game, snow falling delicately outside the window of the mansion. The boy heard a knock at the door in which he shut the game and coughed, “Hey tiger…” His blonde mother came into the child’s room, his father waiting outside the door. “Feeling any better?” The boy shrugged and the mother quickly kissed the son’s forehead. “Well I’m sorry sweetheart,” The mother smiled warmly, “Your daddy and I are going out so Uncle Thor will be watching after you alright? He’s volunteered to tell you stories too!” 

“Pepper, those lunch reservations won’t wait for us forever.” The father whined Pepper rolled her eyes and looked back at the pouting child, “Can’t you tell Uncle Thor I’m sick, I don’t want to see him…” The mother blinked, “And why is that?”

“He’ll pinch my cheek and pat my back really hard!... I hate that.” The child pouted the mother chuckled, “Maybe he won’t this time.” The boy rolled his eyes, “You know he will mommy.” As the boy finished his sentence a blonde buff man entered the room, “Jonathan! Good Morrow!” The man stated rather loudly before pitching the boy’s cheek and patting his back, making the boy cough and look at his mother with a look much like his father’s. “Alright well, I think it’s time for us to go. Thank you, Thor, again for willing to watch over him while we're gone.” The mother left with the boy’s father and Thor took a seat on the end of Jonathan's bed, “I brought you a gift.” The blonde said rather enthused. The boy blinked, “But you aren’t holding anything.” He stated bluntly, making the man laugh. “I have stories to tell, that is my gift young one.”

“Oh boy…”

“Ah come now, Young Jonathan! I am sure you will love the stories I tell! Now let’s see…” Thor scratched the top of his head for some time making the child groan miserably. “Ah! I have one now, alright prepare yourself for the Prince Morsian.” 

“Prince Morsian? What?” The boy questioned skeptically, the blonde waved his hand, “An old Norse title.” he hummed, “Alright let’s get--”

“Wait a minute what is this even about? Is this a kissy story?” The boy stated rather disgusted. Thor laughed before adjusting his position on the bed, “My boy it’s about everything you can think of. Adventure, sword fighting, magic, and true love.” He claimed making the boy sit back in his bed with crossed arms and a pout on his face. 

“Alright, let’s get started….” Thor hummed, “Once in a faraway kingdom, there lived two princes in a royal family…”

Loki was raised in a large palace on Asgard. He, much like his brother, enjoyed their privileged lives by studying swordplay, magic, and other things like horse riding and such. But what he enjoyed the most was tormenting the young stable girl that worked for his family. Her name was (Y/N), yet he never called her that, rather referring to her as ‘Stable girl’ unlike how he called the rest of the servants just ‘Servant.' 

An excellent beginning isn’t it?

Nothing gave Loki as much pleasure then ordering young (Y/N) around.

“Stable girl.” Loki hopped off his horse, the (H/C) girl looked up after bowing. Loki smirked before untying his cape and tying up his raven black hair, “Polish my horse's saddle I want to see my face shine by morning.” He ordered rather coldly, his smirk not leaving. (Y/N) smiled sweetly at the Prince, “As you wish.” Loki nodded before quickly marching off back into the palace, the stable girl watched the prince leave with a loving gaze before picking up the saddle to polish it. ‘As you wish’ was all the girl said to the prince, no ‘My Lord’ or ‘My prince,' just ‘As you wish’ and the girl would proceed to do what Loki ordered her to do. 

“Stable girl, fill those tubs of water for the horses.” Loki huffed rather spoiled-like, the girl smiled lovely to the prince making the teenage boy look down nervously, “Please.” He stated before looking back up at the girl. The girl held back a small giggle, “As you wish.” Loki look the girl up and down before leaving the girl quickly. That day Loki finally understood and was amazed to discover that every time the girl said ‘As you wish’ she really meant was ‘I love you’ and what was even more amazing was the day Loki understood that he truly loved her back. 

Loki stood stroking his horse's mane and watched as the stable girl past him, “Stable girl.” He ordered, the girl turned around and bowed. Loki looked around the room trying to think of something for the girl to do, he looked over at a comb that was only a hand reach away, “Fench me that comb.” The girl didn’t hesitate as she walked past the man, not taking her eyes off of him with the same loving look she always gave him before placing the comb into the prince's hand putting her hand on top of his, “As you wish.” Loki gave a shy smile to the girl, and she smiled back at him.

The two confirmed their feelings to one another that evening with a small gentle kiss--

“Hold it! Hold it! What is this?” Thor blinked as his story was interrupted, “Are you trying to trick me or something, where's the sports? where's the action?” The child pouted with a growl, “You told me this wasn’t a kissing story.” Thor chuckled at the child, “Patience my dear child--”

“When’s it get good?” 

“Hush now let me tell the story.” The child sat back in his bed once more with a roll of his eyes. “(Y/N) couldn’t get married to Loki, she was a poor stable girl, so she packed up her things and left the Palace to claim her family’s inheritance on another planet. It was a very emotional moment for the two.”

(Y/N) stood in the middle of the rainbow-colored bridge, Loki not too far from her. “You’re leaving.” He uttered in disappointment and anger. (Y/N) stood her ground not mentioning a word. “Speak!” Loki cried, (Y/N) moved toward the prince before embracing him tightly. Noticing the eldest prince Thor in the distance, the once stable girl let go and caressed the man’s cheek. Loki took her hand in his before closing his eyes. “I fear we may never see one another again.” (Y/N) chuckled before shaking her head, “Of course, we shall.”

“But what if something happens to you, please take me with you love.” The young prince held back a cry, trying to contain his figure. “Hear me, my prince.” Loki blinked down at the girl, “I will always come back for you.”

“How though?”

“True love can never be parted.” Those were her final word to the prince before she left to find her inheritance, though only months later did the young Prince get news of the girl’s death by a feared space scavenger named Minerva. Loki fell into a despair locking himself into his room and refusing to come out even when his older brother and mother tried to get him to come out to eat something.

Weeks passed, and Loki still refused to eat, “I will never love again.” He chanted each time his mother would enter his room. As time moved on two Asgardian years passed since (Y/N)’s death and Loki had accident after accident, and he grew colder than he had ever been until one day.


	2. The Prince Morsian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter:
> 
> Weeks passed, and Loki still refused to eat, “I will never love again.” He chanted each time his mother would enter his room. As time moved on two Asgardian years passed since (Y/N)’s death and Loki had accident after accident, and he grew colder than he had ever been until one day.

“I could have done it, Father!” He screamed as he was seconds away from falling into the abyss. “I could have done it! For you! For all of us!” 

“No Loki.” His adopted father’s words destroyed him and at that exact moment Loki felt his heart completely scatter, he had no purpose in life with his one true love dead and being the son of his once father’s enemy he let go of his staff he held onto and dropped into the abyss.

“All you alright young one?” Thor blinked and chuckled rather amused at the boy holding onto his bed harshly, Jonathan tilted his head, “What? I'm all right, keep going!” He stated before looking down and letting go of his bed sheets. “Alright if you say so, where was I… Loki screamed as he was seconds away from--”

“No we're already past that Uncle Thor-- He already fell into the abyss!” Thor smiled, so the child was listening to him then. “Ah, I see alright, alright….”

Loki fell into the abyss his heart no longer beating, and he woke up to a Marketplace of different cultures. The once prince stood up and walked, he walked and walked until he couldn’t anymore. Three more years passed and Loki found himself in hiding as a hermit to the world until one day he went to the marketplace in a long cloak and was followed by a group of three until they came upon his household. The once Prince turned around and glared over at the three. One girl with long red hair tied back tightly with a long velvet cape and a belt with many pouches on it. A boy with a skinny and tall, with long elvish ears his blonde hair was a curly messy much like his beard and finally a frost giant, one that was rather small for a frost giant but still much buffer and taller than an Asgardian or Midgardian. “Well Well Well… Well.” The girl had her hands on her hips, “What do we have here? Prince Loki of Asgard. You do know that everyone thought you were dead right? Or is that what you hoped?” Loki glared at the girl stepping closer and closer to his front door, “Say wasn’t there a hefty price on this prince?”

“That is why we are here is it not?” The blonde man stated his elvish accent was heavy among his words. The girl swatted the elvish man, “Yes you idiot!” The girl groaned before waving her hand to the Giant, “Go get him Fezzik.” The frost giant looked slightly confused but stomped over to the prince and took him by the neck. “Alright let’s get out of here.” The girl stated harshly before marching off to their ship. Loki struggled, but he was no match for the giant. He sat tied up to a chair and the girl smiled, “Look at you, all tied up and helpless. You know you’ve got a mighty good price on you, it was only a matter of time before the Great Vizzini found you.” The elfish boy raised a finger but was hit over the head by the short girl, “Do me a favor and don’t speak unless spoken too.” The elfish boy sat down before sighing. 

“How did you find me? I made a deal with the Chitauri, they’ll find us and kill you.” Loki spat. Vizzini laughed, “I have connections. Trust me, and when there's money involved a little goose chase isn’t so hard.” The giant nodded slowly, and the elfish boy kept looking off in the distance, “For the love of all things-- Why do you keep doing that?”

“Well, I couldn’t help but notice a ship following us.”

“Inconceivable! Why didn’t you say something earlier?!”

The boy shrugged, “You told me not to speak, and I don’t think that word means what you think.”

Loki smirked, “See they found you already and they will kill you, I haven’t finished my end of the deal so they’ll stop at nothing to get me back.” The girl growled and slapped the prince making the giant gasp. “If that were a chitauri ship it would have been obvious though it is clearly not,” Loki grumbled to himself before rolling his eyes. “Keep going Fezzik, were almost to the trade market planet, we’ll stop there and lose this idiot.”

“Are you sure you will be alright young one.” Thor held his hands together in a fist, “You know I think you are too sick to hear the rest of it, you clearly don’t look well.” The boy jumped up, “No Uncle Thor keep going! Keeping going!” Thor’s laugh rumbled throughout the room before he held up his hands, “Alright, Alright. But calm down it is just a story after all.”

As the two ships came down into the market planet, Loki was forcefully taken throughout the planet to try and lose the other ship, as the three took the ex-prince up into a deserted mountain they stopped and looked down at the black figure. “Don’t trust masks.” The Frost giant grumbled. Vizzini grumbled to herself, “Ingo, stay here and wait for our visitor to arrive, then kill him we'll meet you at the next hilltop.” The elf nodded and watched as the prince was taken forcefully up the mountain before looking down at the figure that was climbing the steep mountain. “Hello!” He called out, the person in black looked up, “You will be fighting me when you get up here! Just so you know!”

“Alright!” The clearly feminine person said back before continuing to climb the mountain. The elf bounced trying to prepare himself, but he went back to the ledge, “I am pretty hard to beat just so you know!” The woman huffed, “Look I don’t mean to be rude, but this is harder than it looks so, please stop distracting me.”

“O-Oh, well I could help you?...” The woman looked skeptical at the elvish man who obtained a rope from nowhere, “And why should I trust you?”

“I give you my honor as a half Midgardian and half light elf.”

“The does not do much for you.”

“Wait wait wait! I give you my honor on my pasted father.”

“He is dead?” 

“Yes.”

“Give me the rope.” The woman shouted, the half-elf gladly passed down the line and helped the women up, “Take your time.” He had smiled before his eyes widened, “A woman?! I can not kill a woman.”

“I am Minerva the feared scavenger known by all to never leave survivors, and you're telling me you won’t fight me because I am a woman.” The elf held up his hands before sighing,“Fair enough, but please do take your time to catch your breath.” 

As the two sat next to one another, the elf couldn’t help but stare intently at her, “What is it? What is the problem?” Minerva asked the man. “Why did you follow us to even up into the mountain, it can not be just because you do not leave survivors.” The woman nodded and scratched her head, “Your boss, I know her personally…. She has something that belongs to me, and I will stop at nothing to get it back.” The man nodded before standing up, “Well, I see that you are fully rested. Let us begin.”

“Alright but I hate to kill you, you seem like a good man.”

“And you a good woman.”


	3. The Prince Morsian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time:  
> The woman nodded and scratched her head, “Your boss, I know her personally…. She has something that belongs to me, and I will stop at nothing to get it back.” The man nodded before standing up, “Well, I see that you are fully rested. Let us begin.” 
> 
> “Alright but I hate to kill you, you seem like a good man.”
> 
> “And you a good woman.”

The battle seemed to go on forever, both were very skilled sword fighters. Though it was clear who the better of the two were. Minerva held the tip of her sword to the elf's throat. “I do apologize, but I need to retrieve what is truly mine.” She said before hitting the man on the back of the head with the bud of her sword, “Forgive me, you’ll have a horrible headache when you wake up.” She chuckled to herself before running off. 

The girl growled to herself, “Fizzik do your thing to her and when you're done meet us at the next hill!” She ordered before taking the prince harshly and holding up a knife to his throat, the giant nodded before pausing, “What is my thing?”

The girl groaned, “You know, throw a rock or something at him when he isn’t looking!” She cried before marching off with the prince. The giant frowned, “So fight unfairly…. I do not think that is my thing…” But the giant hid behind a boulder anyway and held a large rock in his hand. When Minerva came close to the boulder, she was shocked to meet a rock that was millimeters from hitting her, “That was intentional, I do not like playing unfairly.” The giant grumbled, “You’re a woman?” He cried and crossed his arms, “I cannot hurt a woman, forgive me.”

“A frost giant with a gentle heart…. You are rare among your people,” The woman drew her sword out once more, “But I should warn you I am no ordinary woman, I am Minerva the scavenger of the nine realms and your boss has something that belongs to me.” The frost giant blinked before giving a hardy laugh, “Alright woman I shall fight you, but with no weapons only hand on hand.” 

The woman held her chin up, “So if I drop my sword you’ll drop your rock?” The giant nodded and did so, she copied him, “Fair enough Let’s begin now shall we?” Minerva smirked as the two positioned themselves to fist fight, they held an intense stare until Minerva tackled the giant but he did not move at all, she back up and tried once more but to no avail. The giant laughed until Minerva jumped behind him and onto the giants back, “Y-You--” The giant croaked as the woman choked him the giant raised his hand to pry the woman off but he ended up collapsing after pulling her mask off, (E/C) stared at the giant and the woman sighed. (Y/N) took her mask back from the passed out giant and tied it around her face. “Don’t worry big man, you’ll get back up.” She mumbled to the giant before running after Vizzini.

“Inconceivable! How did he get past my swordsman and giant?!” The girl screeched, she took a few deep breaths before holding up her knife to Loki’s throat, the man merely sighed. “Surprising how the great Loki isn’t fighting back, you’re like a damsel in distress.” The girl sneered at the Prince, who sat up straight with a calm monotone face. “The chitauri can do the dirty work for me.” The girl growled and pressed the knife close to Loki’s throat, “You sorry excuse for a frost giant prince--” Vizzini stopped when she took note of the icy glare the man sent her, “Your refraining from killing me… How interesting.”

“Vizzini!” A feminine voice shouted. The girl held her knife tightly against Loki’s neck, “Ah, so my guess was right! Minerva a pleasure to see you once more!”

“I believe you have something of mine.” Vizzini looked at the prince and back to the woman, “Take one more step and he’ll die!” Minerva continued to walk closer and closer, “Now now Vizzini, let’s settle this like we used to.” the girl threw her head back and laughed, “Oh Minerva, the last time we duel through the mind you almost died, do you really think you could beat me?” The woman frowned at the young girl before pulling a vial out of her chest pocket, “Poison? Oh, hehe I see.” Vizzini sat down on top of a rock and waved her hand, a table with two chalices appeared, Minerva smirked and sat down on the rock opposite to Vizzini. She took the two cups and turned from the girl to pour the poison into the drink. When the woman finished she put the glasses of wine back on the table. Vizzini bit her lip, “When I choose one you have to drink the other alright Minerva, no tricks.” The woman nodded, “Deal, whoever picks the one with no poison lives and keeps the prince.”

“A-Alright, well this is so easy. Clearly you would put the safe one on--.....” Vizzini paused, “But on the other side you would know I would say that so you’d put the safe one on my side, though there still is a possibility that your side is the safer one BUT--”

“Your stalling Vizzini.”

“NO!” The girl whined, “I just so happen to know exactly which one is poisoned!”

“Then choose,” Minerva stated blankly. The young lady laughed hysterically, “L-Look over there!” The woman looked over her shoulder and Vizzini switched the drinks. The girl held a smug smile, “Oh I really thought that there was something there…” She teased, “Alright let’s drink.” Vizzini held up her glass with a broad smile, Minerva took hers with one hand and the two clinked glasses before drinking.

“HAHAHA! You lose! When you looked away, I switched our drinks--” As the girl laughed she fell over dead. Minerva stood off and watched as the drinks and table disappeared, “Alright prince, follow me.” She took Loki’s hand and dragged him to the edge of the mountain, “Damnit…. They left.” She growled to herself. “How did you know?”

“Excuse me?”

“How did you know where to put the poison?”

“They were both poisoned, I’ve studied and developed an immunity to it.” The woman sighed and scratched the back of her neck before pushing the prince onto a rock, “You should rest, we’ll move when you're ready.”

“I know who you are, your cruelty reveals everything. You’re the scavenger Minerva admit it!” Loki growled at the woman in black who only bowed, “With pride I shall.” The woman smirked, “Now what can I do for you?”


	4. The Prince Morsian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time:  
> “I know who you are, your cruelty reveals everything. You’re the scavenger Minerva admit it!” Loki growled at the woman in black who only bowed, “With pride I shall.” The woman smirked, “Now what can I do for you?”

Minerva placed her hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised at the prince. “You can die slowly and be cut into a thousand pieces.” Loki spat hatefully, only to receive a tsk from Minerva, “Hardly complimentary my prince. Why so venomous on me, what have I done?”

“You killed my love.” He replied, his face dead truly showing his beaten face. Minerva studied his face before she replied, “It’s possible, I’ve killed many people.” The woman walked closer to the prince, “Who was this love of yours? A princess, a Midgardian or even worse a chitauri? Was she wealthy and willing to give you what you greedily want?” She spat.

“No, a sable girl… Poor…” Loki looked down at his tied hands, watching the magic link float in circles around them. “Poor and perfect…” The woman in the mask stared and bit her inner lip, “Her eyes so beautiful you could get lost in them… In a realm somewhere your crew attacked, and you never leave survivors.”

“I can't afford to make exceptions, once word leaks out that I’ve gone soft everything becomes chaos, people think they would beat me and then it’s nothing but work work work! All the time, personally that’d be more trouble for me than anything.”

“You mock my pain!”

“Life is pain my prince, anyone who says differently is selling something.” Minerva watched as the prince looked away, and she took his chin, “I remember this stable girl of yours I think…. This is what five years ago?” The woman was close to the prince's face, he looked as though he were breaking on the inside, “Does it bother you to hear?”

“Nothing you say will upset me.” 

The woman sighed before letting the princes chin go to move away from him, “She died well, that should please you. No bribes or blubbering. She said please…” Loki looked over at the back of Minerva before looking at his hands noticing his bonds around his wrists disappearing, “She said please I need to live. It was the please that caught my memory.” Loki stood up and walked to the woman who stood near the edge of the hill. “I remember I asked what was so important for her to live, ‘True love’ she replied then she spoke of a man who true beauty and faithfulness, I can only assume she meant you, you should bless me for destroying her before she found out what you really are.” The scavenger looked Loki in the eye who held a fire in his eye, “And what am I?” 

“Faithfulness she talked of, your enduring faithfulness and truly tell me when you found out she was gone did you leave and make a deal with your father’s enemy? Or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?” 

“You mocked me once, never do it again! I died that day!” Marching was heard in the background, the chitauri could be seen closing in not far from where they stood, “And you can die too for all I care!” Loki shoved the woman down the mountain top, and she yelped.

“ASSSS…… YOUUUUUUU….. WISHHHHHHH!!!” 

She screamed rolling down the hard mountain, Loki’s eyes widened, “My sweet (Y/N)... What have I done!” He looked at his hands before trying to run down the mountain after her only to start rolling down the hill as well. As the two rolled, (Y/N)’s mask fell off. Yelps and groans of pain echoed as they fell down the mountain. From the top of the mountain, the Chitauri looked around before leaving the mountain. (Y/N) sat up holding her head before looking over at Loki and crawling over to him, resting a hand on his side and the other under his neck, “Can you move at all?”

“Move? You’re alive…” He caressed her cheek, “If you want I can fly.” the two embraced and couldn’t help but smile happily at one another, “I told you I come back for you… Why didn’t you wait for me?”

“You were dead my love…” He grumbled into her shoulder, (Y/N) chuckled, “My dear death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for awhile.” Loki smiled, “Then I will never doubt again.”

“There will never be a need for it.” She whispered back as the two went together for a kiss---

“What is it young one? What’s the matter?” Thor blinked as the child scrunched up his nose, “Uncle Thor they're kissing again… Do we have to hear the kissing parts?” The older man laughed, “Someday you may not mine so much young Jonathan.” The boy rolled his eyes, “Can we just skip it please?” The boy whined. “Alright Alright, now the couple reunited could just go back, the Chitauri were still looking for Loki you see, so they tried to lose them within a fire swap that would lead them to another realm where the chitauri would never find them…”

(Y/N) took out her sword and chopped the thick vines that blocked the way before dragging Loki along with her, (Y/N) smiled warmly at her love despite the hard labor of cutting the vines, that was until the man used cast a spell that destroyed the majority of the vines for her. The (H/C) woman looked back, “Thank you…” She stated with a heavy breath, “You could have done that sooner, though?” She teased before dragging him deeper into the forest. (E/Y) eyes gleamed as the woman stared into the woods, “It’s not that bad....” Loki turned his head to his love with a small glare making her laugh. “I’m not saying I’d like to live here, but the trees are quite lovely…” the two walked in silence until a popping sound caught their attention, suddenly a burst of flames caught onto (Y/N)’s long black pants though Loki was quick to sweep her up and over into a safer spot, he patted the pant leg until the flame died out. “W-Well now.” (Y/N) smiled with a chuckle as Loki helped her up, “That was an adventure.” Loki couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Don’t worry love, this will all soon be but a happy memory.” (Y/N) stated wielding her sword to cut any nearby vine. “(Y/N).” The woman paused and looked over at Loki. “May I ask, how are you Minerva when you are (Y/N)? Since after all Minerva has been a threat of the nine realms for thousands of years. And you only left me five years ago.”  
“I myself am sometimes surprised by life's weird quirks,” She said helping the prince against yet another burst of flames, “What I told you before about me saying please was all true and it intrigued Minerva that I spoke of you, the prince of Asgard. Finally, she decided something, she said, ‘Alright (Y/N) I’ve never had an apprentice before but I’m intrigued though I will most likely kill you in the morning.” (Y/N) huffed and smiled as her love swung her out of the way of a flame, “Three years she said that to me, ‘Good work (Y/N), I’ll most likely kill you in the morning. Sleep well.’ It was an okay time for me though I learned to sword fight and much more, anything anyone would teach me. Minerva and I became friends, and then it happened.” (Y/N) stopped to take a couple breaths, “What happened love?” Loki asked rather curiously.

“Well Minerva became so wealthy she wanted to retire, so she took me to her cabin and explained the secret of Minerva, she wasn’t the first Minerva! In fact, she met the Minerva before her who passed the title to her and so on! In fact their names were never Minerva, there were Lillian and Milly, and I can’t remember the rest… But then she explained that it was the name that was important no one would ever fear a scavenger named (Y/N) you see? And so we fooled the crew into believing that I was the scavenger Minerva and then she retired. Though now that we’re together, I shall retire and pass the name down to someone else. Is everything clear to you?” She asked though Loki was too lost within the (E/Y) eyes he had missed so much. (Y/N) smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

The couple continued to swiftly help one another out of the way of the forest ever so often stopping to talk to one another. Soon the couple finally exited the woods, “We did it…” Loki grumbled, (Y/N) chuckled. “Now is that so terrible?” The (H/C) woman lead in to kiss her love, but they were stopped suddenly when a large group of Chitauri surrounded them. Loki quickly placed a hand to shield (Y/N) from them, but she stood still, no fear within her eye. 

“Leave her alone! She had nothing to do with this!” Loki growled, (Y/N) watched the back of his raven head before looking behind her, many Chitauri’s were holding their guns to her. “(Y/N).” the woman looked back at Loki, “They will take you back to your crew, there you will be safe.”

“Loki we finally together--”

“I lost you once, and I’m not going to lose you again….” Loki embraced (Y/N) running his slender hands through her hair, “True love my darling, remember? Once I finish my end of the deal, we can be together... “ Loki chuckled to himself before leaning down to whisper into her ear, “And we’ll rule over Midgard.”

“Loki…” (Y/N) stated in disappointment, the man shook his head, “Darling I made a deal with them and despite my actions I… I am a man that will keep my honor.” The woman nodded one last time before she was taken away by three Chitaurians. “I love you.” She called out, Loki turned back his golden helmet appearing on his head, “And I you.” He mumbled, but it was enough for the woman.


	5. The Prince Morsian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: “I love you.” She called out, Loki turned back his golden helmet appearing on his head, “And I you.” He mumbled, but it was enough for the woman.

(Y/N) expected it to happened. She knew that she would become a prisoner of the Chitauri, but that did not let her faith in Loki die, he clearly didn’t know that she was being held against her will and tortured. As a Chitaurian screamed at her, she kept silent. Not letting the rather ugly creature get inside her head, she was trained for this so it would take much more to drive her insane. 

Loki, on the other hand, sat inside a jail cell, he lost. How could he have lost against a group of Midgardians and his brother? Loki looked at the ceiling of his cell, (Y/N) would come for him true love would help him. Though it had been so long, could she have forgotten him? “No… I doubted once I shall not this time.”

“Are you serious uncle Thor? Are you kidding me? Jesus Uncle Thor!” Jonathan pouted, “They’re supposed to be together aren’t they? How can they be together if they’re both being held as prisoners!” Thor was rather shocked at the boys comment, “Just wait young one, I’m getting there.”

“But it’s impossible! They both think the other is coming for them!” 

Thor sighed, “My boy this story will not let you down trust me.” Jonathan sat back and crossed his arms, “Fine, but it better get good!” Thor sighed as the child once more pouted, “Now you remember Ingo right? From only a little while ago, while he and Fezzik were being held prisoners in the same Chitaurian camp as (Y/N) and they planned to escape….” 

“Not so loud Fezzik!” Ingo whispered over to the frost giant, the elf threw his bag over his shoulder before looking inside some of the cells. “Mask lady…” the giant mumbled to Ingo, “How do you know? That woman doesn’t have a mask…”

“When we fought I had a final look at her without her mask….” The giant entered the cell unstrapping the unconscious woman from her chains, “Fezzik we can’t take her to!” The giant shook his head, the elf sighed, “Fine but we leave her when we reach Asgard.” The two quickly and quietly moved out of the camp until they reached a ship, to go to their destination. As the ship move (Y/N) woke up to the frost giant mending her wounds, “You… I remember you, you’re that kind giant.” The frost giant gave a toothy grin, “Where am I?” She said trying to sit up, but was pushed back down, “Ship we stole. We’re dropping you off on Asgard.”

“Fizzik is she up?” Ingo smiled at the woman who blinked over at him, “You the great sword fighter, it is a pleasure to meet you again.” The half-elf smiled, “And I you.” Those words rang through (Y/N)’s heart. “Loki…” The two men looked at the girl, “My love do you know where he is?” Ingo sighed and placed his hands into his pant pockets, “We were the last prisoners that the Chitauri took before Loki failed and was put in an Asgardian jail.” (Y/N) looked at her hands before running them through her hair, “I need to get to Asgard….” She grumbled. The frost giant tilted his head before nodding, “We will help you.”

“We will?”

“Yes.”

The elf sighed before nodding, “Alright, come now. Can you copilot Ms. Mervina?” (Y/N) laughed, “Dear I can pilot, and please call me (Y/N).” As the three moved closer and closer to Asgard, (Y/N) grew close to the two men. “What will you two do once I find Loki?” She asked leaning over her portion of the main deck. “I want to live on Midgard, and find my family there, Fezzik will join me right?”

“Practicing my human features.” The blue giant stated before turning his skin a dark beige color, his eyes turned a reddish brown and his hair a dark black. He looked nothing like his normal Frost giant form. “I will miss you both, I will visit.” She smiled, Ingo pointed to a small planet, (Y/N) smiled. “Quick I must say hello to Heimdall.” The girl landed the ship and jumped out with ease, “Heimdall!” She cheered at the man in gold, “Heimdall, you know why I am here. Where is-”

“You must make sure your frost giant doesn’t look like his common species. Then I will tell you where Thor is, other than that..” The man moved his golden eyes to look at the girl, “It has been long, you were out of my sight, and I thought you were dead.” (Y/N) smiled, she was finally home. When she finally got the information from Heimdall, the three began on their mission to find Thor and decided to split up, though (Y/N) knew where to wait for him. As the once stable girl entered the royal stables, she smiled at Loki’s midnight horse who had many white hairs that made the horse’s patterned look speckled. 

“Stable girl?”

(Y/N) looked behind her, Thor stood rather shocked. “How?” He said with a laugh before holding onto the girl’s arms, “Loki was in so much pain when he found out you died, but you're not dead… Loki, you need to see him. Quickly, if he does not give a confession our father will…” (Y/N) nodded and the two raced over to the cells, (Y/N) explained the complicated backstory. Thor stopped at the staircase, “He doesn’t wish to see me but you rather, please convince my brother to redeem himself.” As (Y/N) walked down the hallway she noticed all kinds of prisoners, Loki did not deserve to be here, she kept thinking to herself. As the woman came to Loki’s cell, she smiled. “What an Adventure we’ve had.” She said to the man who was lying down in the cot the prison provided him. The man shot up, “(Y/N)?” He looked horrible, bags under his eyes and his skin was a light white color. “Hello, Loki.” She smiled, the man transported to the barrier and placed a hand where her hand rested, “You know why I am here my dear.”

“True lov-- You want a confession, Thor told you didn’t he?”

“Please Loki, then we can be with each other.”

“It’s not that simple my dear if I confess then I must help Thor with a mission of his.” Loki looked down at his feet, “I can no-”

“If you ever loved me Loki-- If you ever cared for me, you will do this for me. We can be with one another along last, and I will marry you.”

Loki sat down next to the barrier, “The woman I once called mother… Is dead. A confession is only one step toward my freedom, I could still die my love.” (Y/N) shook her head and knelt down to wear Loki sat, “True love can only separate us my dear, and you said you’d never doubt again.” Loki looked up at the woman, for the first time in forever his eyes shone with love. “Alright, I’ll do it.”


	6. The Prince Morsian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: (Y/N) shook her head and knelt down to wear Loki sat, “True love can only separate us my dear, and you said you’d never doubt again.” Loki looked up at the woman, for the first time in forever his eyes shone with love. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

(Y/N) waited for him. After Loki had confessed he was visited by Thor, who requested his assistance on a mission to fight against dark elves and so she waited for him. “You’ve done my son good.” (Y/N) knelt next to the All-Father and she smiled, “I like to think so, he is a good man.” (Y/N) stood up, making some of the guards tense, “A boy who tried to take over Midgard. Come (Y/N) let’s walk, hm?” The All-Father stood up and took (Y/N)’s hand before walking into the garden, “You heard… What happened of my wife?” The woman nodded, “Loki claimed that if it weren’t for him, she would have still been here, yet you still love him?”

“I will be forever more, father. It is true love after all.”

“And if he dies?”

“I doubt it.” She claimed letting go of the All-Father’s hand to look at a large tree with several golden apples, “Loki is one who loves to play tricks, faking a death would be too easy for him… Yet, he will not.” Odin walked to the tree to stand with the woman, “And why are you so sure of yourself.” (Y/N) looked the all-father in the eye. “We have genuine love, my lord.”

“Yes that is true, though will you love another if he does die?” (Y/N) continued to stare at the all-father and her hand traveled to her stomach, “I will not, nor will I ever.” She smiled gleefully, “He will come back, and we will be married.” The king frowned and looked down at the woman before turning his back to her, “(Y/N), you have my consent. You will make an excellent wife for my son.”

“I appreciate that my Lord.” Odin turned to his guards, “I am going to my chambers, call me when Thor returns.” (Y/N) hummed and continued to look at the tree with golden apples. She sighed and sat at the base of the tree holding her stomach, “He will come home, he will come home… He must, and he will be a hero…”

Days turned into weeks, and it seemed forever since (Y/N) had seen her love. Until one day Thor barged into the Castle, “Thor?” (Y/N) called as she saw the man run down the hallways that lead to Odin's throne room, Thor was crying. “Thor!” (Y/N) chased after him in a panic, “Thor what is the matter?” The blonde man couldn’t look her in the eye, and he continued to walk farther and farther away only to be chased after by (Y/N).

“Father!” Thor shouted, before entering the throne room, (Y/N) followed after him but stayed near the door and watched the men discuss matters. “You once said there would never be a wiser king than me, you were wrong.” (Y/N) watched the all-father speak, “The alignment has brought all the realms together. Every one of them saw you offer your life to save them. What can Asgard offer it’s new king in return?”

“My life.” Thor replied raising his head to face the king, (Y/N) leaned against a pillar and gained the attention of the All-Father who looked at her strangely, “Father I cannot be king of Asgard. I will protect Asgard and all the realms with my last dying breath though I will not do so from that chair, Loki for all his greatness and balance could rule as I never will, the brutality and sacrifice… It changes you. I’d rather be a good man than a great king.”

“Is this my son I hear?” Odin asked almost mockingly, “Or the woman he loves?” (Y/N) looked at her shoes, Jane. She had heard much about her, though she had not met her yet, “When you speak, do you ever hear mother’s voice?” Thor replied to the king with looked down and sighed, “This is not for Jane father. She does not know what I came here to say, now forbid me to see her or to say she may rule by my side, it changes nothing.”

“One son who said he wanted the throne too much, and another who will not take it… Is this my legacy?”

“Loki died with honor.”

(Y/N) felt her heart speed up, “No. NO. NO!” She stated mournfully and was forced out by a guard. Thor didn’t move, “I shall try to live the same, is that not legacy enough.” Thor held up his hammer only have Odin wave his hand, “It belongs to you if you are worthy enough.” (Y/N) felt herself die, as not a single scream came from her mouth. Loki told her he would die but she pushed him, her mind spun they had true love. He couldn't have been dead. “I shall try to be.” As Thor left--

“Uncle Thor no! You said it got better! This is not better!” Jonathan let out a small cry, “Poor (Y/N)... She’s pregnant though isn’t she?! What about true love?!” Thor patted the boy's shoulder, “Be patient my boy.” The boy held up his hands, “But how Loki’s dead and (Y/N)’s all alone now!” Thor smiled, “Hear me out.”

As Thor left his father’s sight, (Y/N) tackled him. “Y-You said he’d be fine! You promised me he would live Thor! You monster!” She screamed at him. Thor held the girl tightly repeating apology after apology to the woman, “I truly am sorry (Y/N), I understand if you never forgive me.” Thor stated his long blonde hair covering his face. “How could you Thor you promised me that he would return to me as you return to Jane. You promised.” She cried into the man's chest, only to be held delicately by the blonde, “I swear if you only forgive me you will live happily, (Y/N).”

“Why would she not forgive you, brother?”

The two looked over at one of the many pillars, (Y/N) collapsed on her knees with a broad smile, tears flooding down her face. “Oh come now love, we can not be parted. True love remember?” He stated before picking the woman up, she smacked his cheek earning a large smirk from the man, “I deserved that.” He said teasingly as he held his cheek, “I assume that was payback for when I ‘died' hm?” (Y/N) croaked. Loki chuckled and looked over at his adopted brother, “Forgive me brother, I wanted to make a comeback.” Thor threw his hands over the couple and joined their hug and they all laughed. 

“So my one son who died in honor lives?” Odin stated, making the three separate from their group hug. Loki held a hand over his heart, “Forgive me Father, I-”

“Hush Loki the All-Father speaks.” The servants turned to face the All-Father and Loki continued to smile, “Loki, Thor has given up his title as the heir to the throne.” Odin stated with a loud booming voice, “You are my son despite what you claim so you will become the king of Asgard once I pass on to Valhalla.” Loki nodded holding back the broad smile and he took (Y/N)’s hand, “I accept.”

“And after the All-Father left, Loki and (Y/N)--- Oh well I guess I save that for later.” Thor said, Jonathan sat up, “What? No finish what are you doing?” Thor patted the boy's shoulder, “Kissy stuff.” Jonathan bit his lip, “W-Well I guess it’s ok, go on finish the story.”

Well after the All-Father left, Loki and (Y/N) embraced. Soon after they married and everyone was there, Ingo and Fezzik, Jane and Thor, even (Y/N)’s scavenger crew. Soon the wedding ended and the kiss they shared together on their wedding day… Well since the invention of the kiss there had been five kisses that were rated the most passionate and the most pure, this one left them all behind. 

 

~~The End~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well after the All-Father left, Loki and (Y/N) embraced. Soon after they married and everyone was there, Ingo and Fezzik, Jane and Thor, even (Y/N)’s scavenger crew. Soon the wedding ended and the kiss they shared together on their wedding day… Well since the invention of the kiss there had been five kisses that were rated the most passionate and the most pure, this one left them all behind.

Jonathan smiled goofily at his uncle, “So did you like it young Jonathan?” Thor smiled helping the boy up. “Yeah it was great, I like how you added you in it, it was really cool.” The boy smiled up at the blonde god as they walked into the large family room that opened into the kitchen, all of the Avengers were there, and Jonathan's eye caught onto to strangers he never met before. A young woman with (H/C) hair and shining (E/C) eyes and a man with raven black hair and mischievous green eyes, but the boy couldn’t help but notice the large bump on the woman's stomach. The woman smiled over at the boy, “Oh hello there! You’re Lord Stark's child aren’t you? Jonathan, is it not?” The woman held onto the boy’s arms, “My name is (Y/N), (Y/N) Laufeyson and this is my husband, Loki. I think you may know us because Loki is the brother of your uncle, Thor.” (Y/N) warmly smiled now at the boy.

“You? You’re the scavenger Minerva?” (Y/N) and Loki paused in shock at the boy before Loki glared over at his brother, “So that is what you told the boy.” (Y/N) let out a beautiful laugh, “Oh my I like this one.” She chuckled, she carefully stood up, “I’m sure you will get along with my daughter and son.” Loki looked at his wife in shock, “You know?” The whole room became silent and looked at the woman, “I found out awhile ago, that is what Pepper, Tony, and I were discussing in the other room.” Jonathan stared rather confused as the couple embraced until Thor picked him up, “You will be joined soon, young Jonathan.”

“So it wasn’t a story?”

“Anything but a story young one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following the story of the Prince Morsian, or 'The Prince Bride' by a google translate, lol. So this is the final short bonus (Or is it?) as a final thank you for following my fan fiction come along and grow!~
> 
> Thanks again and let me know how you feel in the comments! :)
> 
> Yours truly  
> Pastel


End file.
